


119

by 46degreesnew



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Poetry
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46degreesnew/pseuds/46degreesnew
Summary: isang tula para sa ating bayaning noon pa ma'y namayapa





	119

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm back agen !!! sobrang di na ko nagsusulat and it's so sad BUT im bacc on dat writing grind hUNTIES !!!! ayon i wrote this kahapon and edited it today ,, i hope yall like it !!!
> 
> twt: 46degreesnew  
> stay hydrated <3

Aguila. Sayo ito'y tawag nila

Ika'y walang pakpak ngunit lumipad ka

Lumipad ka lampas sa mga ekspektasyong mayroon sila sa isang bata

Lumipad ka, lumaban ka ngunit ika'y kinailangan sa langit na

 

Aguila. Sumunod-sunod sa idolong pinuno ng ating inang mahal

Nagkamit ng mga pagkakamali na kahit kaila'y 'di mo na maitatama pa ngunit ika'y nagsisi, akam ng Maykapal

Isang daan at labing siyam na taon ay lumipas at ika'y isang bayaning may dangal

 

Aguila. Tawag sa'yo ni Kuya

O ni Vicenteng iyong kababata

Heneral, hindi po ako makata

Isa lamang akong makabayang bata

 

Aguilang may pagkakamali't mga tama

Dahil sayo'y kalayaa'y natamasa

Salamat sa pagsabak sa Pasong Tirad

Walang ibang bayaning iyong katulad


End file.
